Silly Canada! Respect Is For America!
by Mile
Summary: A series of drabbles about poor, neglected Matthieu/Canada. Beware of the angst, the poorly-written fluff, and the yandere behind you with a cleaver. What?
1. Forgettable

I'm… forgettable?

The first time somebody said that to me, I was shocked. Stunned.

Hurt.

But now, it's nothing. I'm glad, in a way, that I'm mistaken for America, because it makes things… better… for him.

He doesn't have to hear the things I hear, what all the other nations think of him and his carefree attitude. Because while they may act hostile towards him, it's nothing compared to how nasty they can get when they think it's just me.

I've asked him to stop before- to change his attitude, his habits- so he won't ever have to find out. (He just laughed and shrugged it off.) I've tried to declare my independence, make myself unique, just so he would see why I want him to change. (He stamped a flag onto my forehead.)

I've done so many things, but nothing seems to make my brother aware of how much the other countries really, truly hate him. So for now I'm just going to sit back, take the beatings, and call myself America.

Because hey, who remembers Canada?

---AvinxMile---

A/N: I'm really into Axis Powers Hetalia now.


	2. Always The Quiet Ones

_Dear Diary,_

_Cuba beat me up again today. He said sorry and got me ice cream afterwards (after I got outta the hospital, that is) and then we had a good long talk._

_"You need something to make you distinct," he told me, "Something that makes you undeniably not-America."_

_So I went home and thought, and thought and thought. I thought for weeks, Diary! I don't even remember the last time I ate! But it was worth it! Finally, I had an idea!_

_If I bomb America, then there won't be anyone to confuse me with anymore!_

_Isn't that a great plan, Diary?!_

_Love,_

_Canada_

France put down the diary and took a long hard look at Canada, who had the biggest smile in the world plastered on his face.

"I'm taking away your nukes."

---AvinxMile---

OMAKE:

"...And that's the story of how I bombed France!" Canada told Lithuania cheerfully.

Lithuania made a mental note to never talk to Canada ever again. It was always the quiet ones....

---AvinxMile---

A/N: Hahaha. I love you Lithuania.

On a side note, does anyone know Cuba's name? His human name?


	3. Who?

Some people seemed to get the impression that Canada had no friends. That was wrong; Canada had lots of friends! He had one very best friend that he wouldn't trade for anything, even! Sure, Russia, Greece, Ukraine, Sealand, and Cuba were his friends, and they were really good ones, but Canada had an absolute best friend who he loved to hang out with.

He and his best friend hung out all the time. They went to world meetings together (where nobody looked at either of them), went to see the latest movies (they got in free because the ticket man wouldn't take their money), and put things in America's food together (he never even noticed).

Canada thought his best friend was awesome, but unfortunately nobody else did. His best friend had used to have a whole bunch of other friends, apparently, but they all went away and didn't like him anymore. That was just mean! Canada hated when his friends got hurt, because they were special people who actually remembered him. He especially hated the people who hurt them, because they were people he just couldn't ever forgive.

As Canada was wiping his best-friend's-ex-friend's red stuff off the piano, a thought occurred to him. Hadn't Switzerland used to know his best friend? Hadn't he been one of that whole group? And, of course, there was always Germany... Awful, brother-abandoning, Italian-loving Germany. Germany, who didn't know the true meaning of family, how family should love and support and never forget each other. Well, Canada would teach him soon enough.

He laughed, feeling giddy, and hauled the two heavy garbage bags out to the street, dropping them in the trash cans. Pausing to sniff himself, he wrinkled his nose. That red stuff smelled horrible, and his clothes were gonna stain if he didn't clean them soon. But his mission was more priority than his clothes. Besides, he could always take his brother's.

"Kumajiro!" Canada called, and the polar bear padded out from around the corner. "Come on, we're gonna go see Switzerland and Liechtenstein!"

"Who?" The polar bear asked, crawling into his arms. His fur was speckled with the icky red stuff, but Canada knew it wouldn't stain him, at least. And that red was a really pretty color. He could see why Russia liked it so much.

"Don't worry..." He murmured, stroking the pretty red and white fur. "They're nobody..."

---AvinxMile---

OMAKE:

Russia clapped his hands happily as he opened his Valentine's present from Canada. "Oh Canada~!! You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble~!!" He cried in glee, pouncing on Canada and hugging him to death. "I'm going to keep them forever~!! Thank you so much~!!"

As Russia got... 'distracted'... by his maple-loving friend, the heads of Germany and America rested, forgotten, in the sunflower-adorned package that Canada had so carefully wrapped.

Happy Valentine's Day.

---AvinxMile---

A/N: Someone said write Canada with Russia and this is what happened.

Oh, and Canada's best friend is Prussia. I think they'd be good friends for some reason. I dunno.

Also, I'm totally plugging a fic that inspired me to write this. It's about Canada attempting to seduce all the other nations, and it's called 'Je t'aime, Canada', and it's by the lovely 'Five Tailed Demon Dog.' I don't know how I got from national kinks to Canada killing Austria (and Hungary, and Germany, and N. Italy, and Switzerland, and Liechtenstein, and America) but I did. So go read it!


	4. Obligatory Kink Meme Donation

Mattheiu yawned, rubbing his eyes. Through his hangover-related daze, he realized something was off.

Was he in someone else's room? No, that was his poster collection on the wall.

Was he missing a limb? No, he wasn't in any pain.

As he glanced around, trying to put his finger on it, he felt something shift beside him. That was odd. His bed didn't move. At least, not normally. When he reached for his glasses, there was a groan to his left.

"Why does my ass hurt…?" A (disturbingly) familiar voice mumbled, and Canada realized just exactly who it was when he saw the second pair of glasses on the nightstand.

"ALFRED!!!!" He screamed, the sound of his despair echoing down the hallway.

---AxM---

Down the hall, in the last room on the left, France smiled.

"I won the bet!" He announced to his bedmate. "I told you they would do it if they got drunk!"

"Go to hell, Francis…" England, who was also nursing his own hangover, spat. France just grinned and petted the tsundere's head. Wine was an amazing thing.

---AxM---

On the other end of the hall, in a room marked 'Security,' there was a very pleased fangirl.

"I got such great footage~!" She hummed. "I can't wait to show it to Italy~!"

And, after making sure the coast was clear, Hungary fled…

…Completely forgetting about the tied up guard in the closet.

---AxM---

The prompt was for this to be about what happened if one random nation was to try to get the 'twins' (America and Canada) together, because twincest is awesome. They gave bonus points for seme!Canada and uke!America. But I couldn't write sexytiems… I'm sorry APH kink community…

Also, I am willing to bet anything that Italy loves yaoi, after all those years with Hungary.

(The Prussia/Canada and France/Canada is coming, don't worry.)


	5. Property Of Awesome

The other countries had never truly understood what it was like to be Canada. His opinion was disregarded, he didn't have any friends, he was all alone in the world. His people weren't respected either. The only person who truly recognized him was America, and that was just because they had shared borders.

Everybody else had friends.

Alfred had England, Yao, and loads of other friends (Canada wasn't really important to him at all.)

He had, once upon a time, had a father (two fathers, even) and a brother. But he had been taken from his first father, his second had left him, and then his brother began to talk to him less and less.

Then he became better acquainted with Gilbert, the former empire of Prussia.

Gilbert was, in his own words, awesome. Matthieu would just have to agree with him on this, because he wasn't even a country any more and he was still clinging onto life. And the best part was, Prussia was in the same position as Canada, socially. His brother had made friends, his old friends had abandoned him, and his conquests had been forgotten. He was a nobody

Before long, Canada fell for the former nation, and it became just awkward to be around him.

His smile, his voice, just about everything sent the shy Canadian into a fit of blushing. He didn't really have anyone to turn to for advice, so he just tried to ignore his feelings and hope they'd go away. Unfortunately, they didn't, so he went to ask Elisabetta, the local expert on these things.

Her nose started bleeding so badly she had to go to the hospital, and a concerned Canadian went with her. Unfortunately Isamel* was also there visiting relatives, so Matthieu got beaten up... again. He decided to just deal with it himself.

One day, they were sitting on the Prussian's couch (well, Ludwig's really, but it said 'Property of Awesome' so obviously it wasn't his anymore) watching MythBusters, and the most amazing thing happened.

"Hey Matthieu," Prussia said lazily, draping an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Yeah?" The blonde responded, turning to look at the albino.

"You're awesome," he said, without looking away from the TV. Canada immediately turned bright red and hid his face in the taller man's chest. In Prussia's mind, nobody was awesome other than himself, so it was almost like an honor.

"I love you Gilbert!" He blurted out without thinking. His friend just smiled and laughed, kissing the Canadian on the cheek.

"I know, that's why you're so awesome."

---AxM---

*Isamel is a widely agreed-upon fandom name for Cuba, who was never given a real name. If he ever is, I'll update this.

A/N: I was asked of Prussia/Canada, and I have delivered, I hope it's not as horrible as it looks to me. Silly Hungary!

Oh, and I upped the rating to T because of the yandere!Canada. I don't want to get banned.

Expect more later today (Saturday).


End file.
